


Nostalgia

by waywardwritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Reader, Bobby (mentioned) - Freeform, Cancer, Death of the reader, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad Ending, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Sam got up and walked to the kitchen where Dean was scoffing down a sandwich he held out the phone for Dean to grab. “Its (Y/n).”Dean choked snatching the phone bringing it up to his ear. “Hi, are you okay?”“I’m perfectly safe but I need you to come to Dallas hospital ASAP.”“What’s wrong? I’m on my way.” Dean started to panic, as he gathered essentials.“It's easier to explain in person.”“Ok I’ll be there soon.” He hung up.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a part of a challenge on tumblr posted on here for a wider audience.

Sam was in the library typing away on his laptop in search for a new case. However the quiet tapping was interrupted when Dean's phone went off playing Bohemian Rhapsody, there was little hesitation for Sam to pick it up. “Hello?”  
“Sam? Hi! It's (Y/n).”  
“(Y/n)! It’s been a while you want me to grab Dean.”  
“Yes please.”

Sam got up and walked to the kitchen where Dean was scoffing down a sandwich he held out the phone for Dean to grab. “Its (Y/n).”  
Dean choked snatching the phone bringing it up to his ear. “Hi, are you okay?”  
“I’m perfectly safe but I need you to come to Dallas hospital ASAP.”  
“What’s wrong? I’m on my way.” Dean started to panic, as he gathered essentials.  
“It's easier to explain in person.”  
“Ok I’ll be there soon.” He hung up.

Zipping up both of his backpacks he rushed to the garage to get to the Impala. “Sam!” He yelled.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m going to Dallas, don’t know when I’ll be back, call if something happens.” Dean rushed out leaving behind a confused Sam.

He started up the engine in the Impala and quickly got on the highway going as fast as the speed limit allowed him, hoping it would take little over eight hours. She said she was safe so he could afford the luxury of not breaking any highway codes. He thought back to the day he and (Y/n) first met.

~~  
He had been fifteen when yet again his father dropped him and Sam off a Bobby’s house. Sam greeted Bobby with a hug and wandered off to read the extensive collection of books the house held. Dean hugged Bobby tightly. “How are you?”  
“I’m good Dean, I’ve got a few new cars in, would you like to help?”  
A small smile graced his face. “Yes please.”  
“You know where to go.”

Dean walked round to the garage only to see a pair of denim covered legs under a red and white 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28. Unsure of what to do he coughed. Startling the person as there was a thud and a painful groan. Rolling out from under the car, Dean saw that this was a girl around his age hair messy and grease on her nose. “What the hell dude, you shouldn’t startle a girl under a car!” She glared menacingly at him.  
“Sorry.” He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and got up, wiping her hands on her tattered jeans. Walking up to Dean extending her hand to him. He shook it, she had a good grip on her he thought. “What’s ya name, freckles?” She grinned cheekily.

He snorted. “It’s Dean, greasy.”

She let out an amused laugh. ”Okay then, Dean, I’m (Y/n).”

At that Bobby walked in. “I see you two have already introduced yourselves then.”

~~

Dean sighed remembering how content he was back all those years ago. She gave off a contagious feeling of home and safety. Sam didn’t know this but that had matching tattoos done when they were eighteen. As a promise that no matter how far they drift apart they would always be there for each other.

~~  
They had told Bobby that they were going into town for supplies, it wasn’t exactly a lie they were getting supplies as well so they were bending the truth a little. Both newly adults had already chosen what they were having. He had chosen a long sword, because he thought it was cool and had always seen himself as a fearless knight. (Y/n) on the other hand had decided to go with a heater shield design, she said it was to represent victory and protection. “Besides a lot of knights that used longswords had a heater shield seeing as we are a pair it made sense.” She spoke enthusiastically. 

Dean tried to wave it of as it seemed stupid but he could help agreeing with her assessment. It became apparent early on in their friendship that (Y/n) had a habit of analysing everything. Sometimes it helped on hunts when she was an excellent strategist but it was like she couldn’t turn it off, yet Dean had the habit of shifting on his feet because of the nagging feeling that he may have to fight at any moment. So he really couldn’t complain they were just the by-products of being hunters from an early age. 

He had decided that he was going to go first based on the logic that he is older. Creating a rise out of (Y/n). “You’re older by two months seriously it hardly counts.”  
Dean laughed. “Yes it does, besides I beat you here.”  
“Okay.” She huffed playfully.

Dean had the longsword tattooed on his left calf while (Y/n) had the heater shield tattooed on he upper right arm.  
~~~

That was one of the best days in Dean’s life, funny how something so frivolous could mean so much to him. But it did, they were best friends til the last shots fired. Though they dared dream that they grow old and end up playing poker at some old folks home when each other’s kids visit them with grandchildren. Of course Sam would be there too, it was one hell of a dream that’ll never be true.  
Then he thought about the first time she saved his life.

~~~  
They were twenty three and it was a ghost hunt, simple enough but it was a big thing to the two ametur hunters, their parents letting them go their own way even if it was for a little bit. They had figured it all out relatively quickly. The spirit had been a man by the name of William Brookes who had been killed over two decades ago by a woman he was attempting to assault and he had been killing women who fit her general description. Once the ghost had found out that they were doing and started to retaliate. Dean decided to distract the ghost by firing rounds into its ecto-mist composed body. While (Y/n) doused the bones with petrol and salt. Dean was thrown back by the spirit and he couldn’t get to the shotgun quick enough, he closed his eyes thinking that he was going to die until he heard (Y/n) shout. “Oi bitchface.” Successfully grabbing the ghosts attention as she flicked the match on top of the corpse.  
Causing it to shrivel up and burst into flames. Dean let out a breathy laugh in relief. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”

A couple moments of silence past. “Burgers and beer?” He asked, reaching for her hand.  
“You know me so well.” She helped him up.  
~~~  
Dean parked the Impala and ran into the hospital, the journey had taken around eight hours to complete, and to the front desk causing the receptionist to jump. “Sorry, my friend (Y/n) (L/n) is here and I would like to see her.” There was no room in his tone to argue even though he wanted to be somewhat polite.  
The receptionist looked at him sympathetically as he called a nurse over to take Him to the patient.  
“She said you would be here, follow me.” She had a sad look in her eyes.

He followed her to the elevator, hands in his pockets as they went up to the third floor. Dean didn’t want to make conversation he just wanted to get to (Y/n). Why was it taking so long? 

As soon as the elevator dinged Dean tried to get the nurse to hurry up but to no avail. Eventually the nurse stopped and whispered mournfully. “She’s in there.” 

Dean rushed in but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her, heart shattering at the sight. She was deathly pale compared to her natural complexion, practically had no muscle even with her experience hunting, eyes dull but still held hope in them, she no longer had any hair. He wanted to scream and cry about how frail she looked but a lone tear shed itself instead. She smiled kindly. “Hiya freckles.” She spoke so quietly Dean almost couldn’t hear her.  
“Hi Greasy.” He choked a sob as he reached for her hand.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner but I knew you would of done something stupid.” She held his hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb.  
“Don’t apologise, your right I would have.” He confesses.  
“A part of me didn’t want to tell you at all, but I wanted to spend my last day with you.” She admitted solemnly.  
“I know, but you of all people have the right to ask this.” He caressed her cheek gently.  
“Thank you, Dean.”  
“This is the only place I should be sweetheart.”  
“Do you remember our first kiss.” She reminisced softly.  
“I’ll never forget.” He smiled 

~~~  
They were seventeen and sitting on Eastwood’s, (Y/n)’s Camaro, bonet listening to the Ultimate Queen album. Looking at the waterfalls glisten as the sun was setting at Falls Park, eating pizza and drinking cola. Neither of them thought of it as a date when they decided to go out but it's funny how things turn out when one looks back on memories. 

Love of my Life started to play, igniting something within the pair of them, but it was Dean to talk first.  
“(Y/n)?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked, nearly nervous.

It wasn’t his first kiss, nor hers but this was (Y/n) and he desperately didn’t want to wreck the only sturdy friendship he had.

“Of course.” She smiled blushing ever so slightly.

He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her close to his face as they gazed into each other’s eyes. (Y/n) momentarily bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers. They leaned in further before Dean initiated the kiss which was chaste but passionate he wasn’t holding back. She put in an equal amount of care and love into that kiss. 

Both wished it would never end. But like all good things in the lives of hunters it never really lasts.  
~~

He looked at her lovingly. She went serious for a moment. “There are a couple of things that I have to ask of you.”  
“Anything.”  
“No soul-selling, no spells and no voodoo shit okay.”  
He hesitated. “I promise.”  
“I mean it.”  
“I know.” He sighed.

She smiled sadly at him and kissed his hand. “The last thing I would like is for us to watch the sunset one last time.”  
“We’ve got half an hour until then.” He kissed her forehead.

She smiled radiantly at him as he went to talk to the nurses. All of them were more than happy to help out, naturally they all loved her. Dean had never met a hunter who could speak ill of her. 

She was in a purple sundress and brown leather sandals when he came back picking her up bridal style and carried her to the roof where there were a couple of blankets and some cola. “Oh Dean, thank you.”  
“You’re very welcome, we’ve got fifteen minutes until sundown sweetheart.” He placed her on the blanket.

He got her to lean on him as she no longer had the strength to sit up by herself, he pulled up a blanket over their legs. Arm wrapped around her to keep her warm. She wasn’t much of a talker so most of the time was spent in a blissful silence. The fiery orange sky reflected beautifully in her eyes and she smiled softly feeling her life slipping away but she wasn’t scared, only worried about the ones she was leaving behind but she knew they’ll be fine she was sure of it.  
“Everything is going to be okay, Dean.” She whispered.  
“It would be better with you.” He held her tighter.  
“Not much I can do about that.” Her voice was becoming weaker.  
“No…”  
“You know the funeral arrangements.”  
“Yeah, we’ll hold it at your safe house in Wyoming.”  
“You keep Eastwood but I swear if anything happens to him you are screwed.”

Dean laughed slightly. “Thank you.”  
“I love you.” He breathed  
“I love you too.”

Dean kissed her, it was short and sweet full of regret for what could have been. The tranquil silence took over again. He manueved them to get (Y/n) between his legs and placed his head on top of hers.

It was another fifteen minutes until the last breath left her body, in the arms of the man she loved. Dean knew almost immediately as he let himself cry, heartbroken sobs was the first thing the nurse noticed as she came up. She stood there waiting until she felt that she could console him. But right now she let him mourn.


End file.
